Santa Baby
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay. "If you've been a good girl..." "Define good." An M rated Christmas eve oneshot. Hope you enjoy.


**A/N: Hi all... It's five am, and I was determined not to go to bed until this was done. It's been a work in progress for about a week and a half and I was determined to have it up before Christmas. So *whispers so Lucy doesn't hear* boom! - Mission accomplished! Bed time! hehe!**

**Thank you and special mention to Megan for giving me the idea of writing a story to 'Santa Baby' (which didn;t really turn out like that at all, but by the by...) And Julia for giving it the read over and entertaining me with Harry Potter discussions. Epic times. **

**And because I highly doubt I will be posting anything else before Christmas - Merry Christmas everyone. Have a fantastic day with your families and friends. **

**Now, without further adieu... **

**Wait, it's M rated... but you got that from he rating... **

**Okay, NOW without further adieu!**

* * *

_Santa Baby, just slip a sable under the tree,_

_For me..._

_Been an awful good girl, Santa Baby..._

_So hurry down the chimney tonight._

_-Santa Baby; Eartha Kitt._

* * *

Danny smiled as he finally settled in bed, the remote to the TV, which was on low, sat on his duvet covered lap. He could hear the footsteps of his wife pad down the hallway as she made her way from the bathroom to their bedroom.

"How was your shower?" he inquired, Lindsay still out of sight.

"Lovely," he could hear the smile in her voice. "You should have been there."

"As much as I would have loved to, someone had to finish off wrapping Lucy's mountain of presents. I didn't see you... anywhere actually." He chuckled to himself. He glanced away from the TV and smiled as he saw Lindsay in one of his red shirts, trimmed with green, leaning against the doorframe of the bedroom. "Festive." He commented. "And cute."

"So it should be for the price I paid."

His eyebrow went up as he sat further up in bed. "Fifteen bucks doesn't constitute as a price, babe."

"I wish it had been fifteen bucks." Lindsay scoffed as she moved further into the room. As she came into Danny's view, he quickly became to realise that actually the shirt she was wearing wasn't his.

"Um, Linds..."

"Do you like it?" She inquired as she twirled around in the thigh length dress shirt.

"Not really," he said as he sat up abruptly, making the remote tumble to the bed. "You got somethin' to tell me?" he asked. "Whose is that, because it sure as hell isn't mine..."

"It's mine."

"Who gave it to you?"

"The woman in Victoria's Secret in a bag after I paid for it..."

Danny's eyebrows went up. "Excuse me?"

She rolled her eyes, waiting for him to catch on.

"But it looks like one of my shirts. Like what I'd give you to sleep in when we were first datin'..."

"That's the point Einstein," she laughed as she pushed up from the doorframe of their bedroom and shut the door. "It's supposed to look like yours..."

Danny sat back and smiled. "I think I like it in that case. It's hot."

"Yeah okay Paris Hilton, I was going for a little more than just hot."

"You look beautiful, sexy, amazing, wonderful, gorgeous.... Want me to go on?"

"You're a goof," she said as she shook her head as she settled on her side of the bed.

Danny turned his attention back to 'Home Alone,' that was currently playing on their TV. Lindsay flicked her bedside light on and sighed heavily before placing her book on the bed.

"You okay?" Danny inquired, his eyes not leaving the screen. "I thought you'd be swingin' from the light fittings tonight with it bein' Christmas Eve and Santa comin' tonight..."

He felt her shrug and then her shuffle towards him on the bed. Danny peeled his eyes away from the movie upon no answer, and then followed Lindsay with his eyes as she slowly scooted towards him on the bed. The nightshirt she was sporting was slowly creeping up her leg, revealing more and more of her thigh with the closer to him that she got. When she stopped shuffling towards him, the way in which she positioned herself was that she was practically sat on Danny's lap; much to Danny's amusement. "Can I help you, baby?" he inquired after a moment of merely looking at the sparkle in Lindsay's eyes.

She snuggled closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Baby?" he asked as he gazed down at her, highly amused; the movie no longer getting his attention.

"I love you," she smiled as she pressed a kiss to his jaw. "A lot."

"I love you too," he smiled and returned her kiss by pecking her on the cheek. "Now, will you hand me the remote and I'll put-..."

Lindsay's soft lips cut him off as she drew him into a passionate kiss. Slightly taken aback at first, Danny just let Lindsay kiss him for a moment before responding to her affection. He shifted in his position slightly and let his hands fall to her hips. With ease, he managed to position Lindsay so that she was straddling his lap. He broke away momentarily and grinned at her.

"Smooth," she commented, as Danny tucked a strand of wet hair behind her ear.

"I try," he grinned as he pressed another kiss to her lips. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Lindsay merely replied with a smirk of her own before Danny felt her fingertips sliding down the material of his nightshirt; then he felt her fiddling with the hem, her fingertips tracing his defined back as she slowly pulled the garment from his body.

"Babe, you know we've gotta be up early... My Mom's gonna be here at like silly o'clock to bring all of Lucy's presents..."

"Never stopped us before," she whispered against the nape of his neck as she showered his sensitive spot with kisses.

"But it's Christmas Eve," He reminded his wife, "It's gonna be one hell of a long day tomorrow."

"With lots of people wanting our attention," she whispered in between her kisses. "With no chance of alone time..."

"Linds..."

"And I've been a good girl all year," she whispered against the area just underneath his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"Well yeah," Danny nodded as he swallowed, "You've been amazing to me and Lucy this past year, Linds but..."

"So let me have some of my present now." She smirked as she cut him off.

"But they're all in the living room and I don't feel like..."

"Didn't you read my Christmas list to Santa?"

"Yeah, course I did," Danny scoffed. "You made copies and left them in enough places, babe. Give me some credit. And didn't you think I was capable of getting you somethin' off my own back. I know what you like and what you don't like and..."

"Did you get the revised version though?" She asked, cutting him off.

Danny furrowed his brow. "It's a bit late in the day to tell me there's other stuff you were wantin' baby, I tried to get you..."

"I want you," she whispered in his ear as she held a finger to his lips. "Just you."

He sat up a little straighter in bed and let his fingers take hold of her hips with a little more grip. "Oh yeah?"

She nodded before burying her face in the crook of his neck and nibbling lightly, letting out warm, soft breaths as she did so; sending shivers down his spine.

His head rolled back for a moment as he closed his eyes, thanking Santa Clause himself for his wife.

Danny's fingertips moved from where they had been resting on her hips to the hem of her nightshirt. He slowly began to remove the shirt from her body, taking in all of her features as he did so. She'd done him the favour in going for the minimal amount of clothing underneath her sleepwear, both sparking his arousal, and his lust for her in the moment.

Although, between them; they both knew it was a lot more than lust he felt for her.

Danny very briefly glanced at the nightshirt in appreciation before tossing it clear across the room. Lindsay slowly shuffled down his legs as she fumbled with his drawstring tie, keeping his sweats around his toned hips. Her fingertips trailed his defined muscles once she'd untied the knot; she was simply prolonging what they both desperately wanted.

Danny bit his lip as he watched Lindsay lower her head to his chest and slowly she made her way down; following the previous path of her finger with her kisses. By the time she had gotten to his sweats that were now placed dangerously low on his hips, he could barely contain himself as she teased him incessantly with her open mouthed kisses.

"Linds, please baby."

She glanced up at him through her half wet- half dry bangs and smiled. "Hmm?"

"You've said you've been good all year, so don't spoil it now an' give me a reason to punish you when Santa's comin' tonight."

"That's what she said," Lindsay smirked.

Despite their situation, they both giggled at Lindsay's remark.

Danny placed his index finger underneath Lindsay's chin and guided her up towards him as he now lay on the bed. She carefully made her way up her husband's body as he led her with his finger under her chin, then pressed a heated kiss to his lips.

"Lose your pants," she whispered against his lips.

Speechless, Danny complied with a smirk. "Can we make it Christmas all year round?" he finally inquired once his sweats had been tossed to one side.

"We can make it Christmas every day if you want." She commented in between her kisses to his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her back and held her close as he buried his nose in her damp hair, inhaling her fresh shampoo. "I may just take you up on that."

With a glint in her eyes, Lindsay straddled Danny's lap. His fingertips instantly gripped Lindsay's thighs as he saw his cue to glide Lindsay's hips down as he thrust up to her; joining them intimately. As he let out a low groan at the sensation of being buried deep inside Lindsay, Lindsay's fingertips dug into Danny's back as she buried her head in the crook of Danny's neck.

Danny stilled for a moment as Lindsay sunk her teeth into his shoulder to prevent her from crying out and waking their sleeping daughter. He wrapped his arms around her waist and turned them both so that she was now laid with him on top.

Licking his lips as he watched his wife's eyes flutter shut before she bit down on her lip, Danny watched as his wife waited and anticipated his next move. Instead of beginning his slow and steady pace of making love to his wife, Danny lowered himself so that he practically covered his wife with his own toned body. Nudging her head away from her shoulder, he buried himself in the crook of her neck, nibbling lightly and breathing slowly, effectively sending her wild underneath his fingertips.

"Danny," she whispered as she arched her body into his, desperately hinting for him to make his first move... any move on her. "Please."

"What baby?" he whispered as he sucked lightly on her collar bone; enough pressure to get her riled up, but not enough to claim her as his.

"Danny, please." She whispered against his temple. "Make love to me."

He began to make his way from the crook of her neck, to her cheek, then to his destination. He placed a soft kiss to Lindsay's lips as he began to slowly withdraw from her; ensuring he teased her mercilessly as he did so.

Her fingertips curled around his biceps as her hips moved to meet his, desperate to find their rhythm. She turned her head slightly and craned her neck off of Danny's pillow as she trailed her kisses down Danny's most sensitive part of his neck; sending shivers down his spine as she did so. The grip he had on her hips tightened slightly, making her arch her own hips to meet his.

"You're killin' me," Danny whispered in her ear.

Lindsay's teeth sunk a little further into her bottom lip as she listened to Danny's confession. She arched up again and took encased him in a kiss, effectively bringing him back to the bed with her as she tangled her fingertips through his messy hair, holding him close and keeping him in their increasingly passionate kiss.

Their timed thrusts were beginning to increase in their pace; both had their own coils in their stomach tightening with each thrust, threatening to snap. Both wanted to make it last as long as possible, but at the same time, both desperately needed their release.

Deciding to further connect them intimately, Lindsay wrapped her legs around Danny, locking him in place; effectively letting her direct and dictate how he slid into her core.

"Faster," she whispered in his ear. It was more of a rasp than a whisper; her voice now failing her as she was scared of crying out that little too loud.

Complying with what Lindsay wanted, Danny increased the rhythm to their thrusts, his eyes searched hers, silently asking her if she was okay. She bit down on her lip as a low groan escaped her.

That groan; the groan that told Danny that she was close, but still had a little bit to go; gave him a feeling that resembled butterflies in the pit of his stomach. He knew that he wasn't far from falling over the edge; but he was positive that there was no way he was going to leave her hanging.

Letting go of his grip on her hips, Danny snaked his now free hand in between their bodies, and Lindsay let out a whimper in anticipation; knowing exactly what her husband was about to do.

As soon as his talented fingertips made contact with Lindsay's clit, she felt a wave of her orgasm threatening to wash over her; even at such brief contact. She swallowed and drew in a breath, desperate to hold on just that little bit more.

The pace in which Danny was thumbing Lindsay's clit was in keeping to the pace he was driving into her with, rendering Lindsay motionless, letting Danny dictate what he did, how he did it, and when he did it.

Her moans, whimpers and cries spurred him on as he continually circled the area on her clit where he knew would have her screaming his name in no time. The first time he had done so to her was just by chance when they were dating; Lindsay had fallen to pieces around him; making noises he didn't even know were possible in any girl; let alone his Montana. Since then, he made sure that he got her in that spot just before she came.

Quite selfishly for his own pleasure if he was honest... But deep down, he knew that when Lindsay came; he really wanted her to come, and that was why he helped her over the edge just that little bit.

He pressed a kiss to the corner of her lips as her laboured breathing indicated how close she was. He licked both his lips and hers, stilling her completely with the sensation.

With one last firm flick to her clit, he whispered; "Come for me, Lindsay," And as if on cue, he felt her whisper that she was coming on his lips, before burying her head in the crook of his neck.

Since they had Lucy, his shoulder got the brunt of her orgasm. In fear of waking their daughter up, Lindsay would sink her teeth into Danny's shoulder as she came; her pleasure effectively turning into his pain... well, almost pain.

As she bit into his taut shoulder, her fingers curled around his defined back, her nails digging into the toned area as she rode out her orgasm; milking Danny with her feminine muscles as she did so.

His breath was hitching in his throat; and accompanied with the tightening of the coil, threatening to snap in the pit of his stomach, Danny knew he was close to the edge.

Lindsay who was breathing against his neck; trying to regain her steady breathing could now only lay gripping to him as he drove into her.

Danny bit his bottom lip as he felt the coil snap, and in a quick warning he cried, "I'm gonna come," before stilling and spilling everything he had inside of her.

Breathless and completely spent, husband and wife took a moment to compose themselves. Danny's eyes searched Lindsay's face as she drew in ragged breaths from their lovemaking, and when she realised that she had been under Danny's stare; she blushed slightly. He smiled softly at her as his fingers moved to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear in a loving gesture before he placed a kiss to her lips.

He carefully slid out of his wife as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. She turned to her side and snuggled into Danny's pillow as he shuffled through their room to gather their previously discarded pajamas. He pulled his sweats on and decided to leave his shirt on the floor; and instead decided to unbutton Lindsay's nightshirt and holding it open. He sat on the end of the bed with both arms extended so that Lindsay could easily slip the shirt on. Her hands went to fasten the buttons, but he quickly swatted her away and slowly began buttoning the little green buttons one by one.

She watched him in awe as he took the time to do such a thing for her. Once he'd finished and she was successfully buttoned up, he pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose, before laying back in their bed and stretching up to look at their alarm clock.

He smiled as he saw the time and tapped Lindsay's cheek to get her attention. Once he had gained her attention, he pointed to the clock and her bright smile fuelled his own.

"Merry Christmas, Danny."

"Merry Christmas, baby."

And the couple smiled as they watched 12.00 turn into 12.01 on their digital clock. Danny was the first to shuffle down on their bed after switching the lamp off; with Lindsay quickly following him and snuggling into his embrace.

"Make that a tradition?" Lindsay whispered after a few moments of silence.

He turned to face her and cupped her cheeks in the dark. He pressed a kiss to her lips and she could feel the smirk that was displayed across his face.

"Only if you promise me you're a good girl all year round."

Snaking her hands down Danny's shirtless torso, her fingers finally found his waistband and now, Lindsay was the one who was smirking.

"Define _good_ girl." She whispered seductively; with a hint of teasing in her tone.

Danny swallowed, "If you carry on, we might be able to practice for next year's tradition."

Lindsay giggled as she removed her hand and snuggled into his chest while his arms enclosed around her. "We have a few hours that we can fit a repeat performance into."

"I like the way you think, Mrs. Messer. In fact, strike like, I love the way you think, Mrs. Messer."

Lindsay giggled as she settled her head on Danny's bare chest. Danny lay for a moment; running his fingers through Lindsay's hair as a soothing motion. He could feel her eyes closing on his chest and as he felt Lindsay finally succumb to sleep, he pressed a kiss to her temple and sighed lightly.

Making Christmas traditions with his wife was slowly giving him more and more reasons to enjoy the Holidays.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Your thoughts are highly appreciated! :) - And one last time; Happy holidays!**


End file.
